want you
by DaughterOfLadyAthena
Summary: well tris didn't die in the weapons lab. she just, disappeared. and one day Tobias sees her on the street and confronts her and finds out that he's... wait for it... a father! will Tobias end up like his father or will he pull through!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**me: hey I made tris alive! YAYYYYY!**

**Veronica Roth: well not really. because I own the rights to the divergent series and the characters. and I say she is dead!**

**Me: (pouts) you never let me have any fun ('stomps away')**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC HOLDS SPOILERS!**

its been 6 years since tris died in the weapons lab, when she went in instead of Caleb. they never found her body but its been 6 years and no one has seen her.

Our new leaders are Johanna and Cara, who has recently married Caleb.

I still haven't gotten over Tris though, maybe I never will.

but I'm not a lifeless recluse I still go out. sometimes to visit Evelyn, or check on Christina, or just to hang with Zeke and his wife, Shauna.

Anyway, today is Wednesday, the day I start my new job. A week ago, Cara offered me a place in government, and I excepted it. so I walk out of my apartment,( which is right across from Christina's,)wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans, and black shoes

. I walk ,silently, to the building that houses our new government, which is a democracy,. It is a tall gray building with just a plain circle on it, to symbolize that we are now faction free, but I pause as I see a girl ,who looks about 19 years old, and as she walks pass me, I cant help but notice her startling greyish blue eyes._ just like tris I think. and I cant help but notice the similarities, the round eyes, the long skinny nose, and her rounded face._ as she passes by I spin around and grab her shoulder and I tell that this catches her by surprise and she gasps a little and pulls back and kicks me, her foot connecting with my jaw. _this has to be tris_ I think "OW!" I yell out "im sorry ! You just scared m..." her voice trails off and she is staring at me._ it has to be _I think. now that I am closer I see that she looks exactly like tris.

_but tris is dead..._

"hi" I say the disbelief clear in my voice "Tobias..." she whispers under her breath._ it is her _I think, joy rushing into me, she's alive. then she turns and runs. She's fast, but not fast enough. I grab her and pull her back "Tris?" I ask. she nods slowly and I pull her into an embrace. tris, my beautiful tris, is...alive at my touch she stiffens, and I immediately sense that something is off. I release her "hey. what's wrong?" I ask. she looks scared, her eyes search for mine and I look straight into them. she is trying to tell me something "follow me" she says quietly.

she walks to a small apartment building into a room that has doors lined up across the hallway. she stops at a door marked b4 I wait for her to unlock the door and when she does she says

" Nat, Toby come here. I want you to meet someone"

I see to small children, about 5 or 6, come out of another door. both have dark blue eyes and blonde hair the boy has a hooked nose and the girl has a long, skinny one

" four meet Natalie Christina Prior and Tobias William Prior, their twins, and their also your son and daughter.


	2. tris pov

Tris pov

he stares wide-eyed and slack jawed at them, toby waves at him and asks "who is he mommy?" this question seems to irritate four so I lean down to toby and "yeah" four shoots in "who am I, Tris?" he's angry?! like he has the right to be angry "well, toby Nat, this is your father" I have nothing but respect for four and I think he would make a good father but they're already 6 years old!

"Who do the other three represent?" he asks. I'm confused but then he motion towards my collar bone where, where there used to be three there are now six. my face flushes and I take my time in answering "well the twins and...and...and you" I finally get out looking as red as a tomato probably "why didn't you tell me, that you were still alive...and that we have CHILDREN!" he shouts my eyes start to sting as they always do when I am about to cry I only just got to the abnegation sector 6 months ago. I got here by traveling, on my feet, with two kids, from the bureau of genetic welfare. And I didn't want to tell you because I had assumed you had moved on by now, and I didn't want to ruin your life the way it was!" I finish and realize that tears are streaming down my face and that I am yelling

"Mommy? Are you okay" Nat says slipping her hand into mine "yeah honey, I'm fine" I say still clutching her hand. I look up to see Tobias staring at me. He shifts uncomfortably "well I hadn't, gotten over you, I mean." he says his back straightening "but it's obvious that you have so..." then I interrupt him feeling the rage boiling inside of me "NO .I haven't moved on! and you can't do this to me" I say as he is approaching the door, then he stops" if you go out that door, then you will never see me and the kids again. Please, just let me explain" I ask, desperate, now for him to hold me or to at least, look me in the eyes "please Tobias" I say letting the tears fall freely.

it is something so unexpected, that I am surprised at first when he walks over to me and presses his lips to mine, holding me in his arms like he is scared I will get taken away from him "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" he says his lips brushing the side of my cheek I think I have some idea" I say with a smile on my face. He then pulls back and I see that he is crying to "tris I never want to lose you, or the kids, again" I smile and I say "me neither"


	3. tobias

**sorry for not updating sooner... I share this really old computer with my brother and he is a jerk about it so I barely ever get it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the divergent trilogy. Veronica Roth does**

Tobias/fours pov

my heart hurts as I at the children, my children, and think of how much I love them already. Tris is going over to Christina's since Christina was her best friend before...well before the accident. the little boy, toby is his name, walks up and asks "where's mommy?" "well, she is going out for a little" they both look at me distrustfully, and it hurts. it hurts that my kids barely know me, and think that they cant trust me, it hurts that tris would keep this a secret. it hurts

Tris pov

I walk up to Christina's door. after following fours directions, I had to build up the courage to actually knock. then I tap lightly and ponder over what I am going to say, when the door opens. "yes" a voice growls and I look up. I hear a small and short gasp, then feel long thin arms wrap around me "tris?" she says "Chris?" we laugh, noticing that this rhymes and then she releases me.

Then I hear a voice and tense up. its a voice I never thought I would hear again. "hey Chris. can you come here real quick?" I look up and my jaw drops, the voice that I hear belongs to will. "will" I whisper and then collapse

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. And for the short chapter. so what do you think is going to happen? will Will forgive tris? Will he even remember? review your thoughts and I'll pick whichever I think is The best**


	4. christina

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE SERIES RIGHTS VERONICA ROTH DOES**

Christinas POV

I watch as her small body collapses in front of me. I still cant believe it. my Best friend and boyfriend are ALIVE! and im still not happy! I guess I had gotten over Will without even knowing it. I think that forgiving Tris was the first step then hanging out with Uriah And spending time with Tobias, Though I could never call him that to his face since tris died... any way Will looks startled but picks her up and puts her on the couch and her eyes flutter open

"Will?" she says

"yeah tris?"

"your alive"

"Yeah"

You must hate me" she says letting out a sob

"hey tris I could never hate you! You did what you had to do! and I could ask for Nothing more" he says his blonde hair shining

"NO! you should hate me! it was terrible what I did to you!" she said sobbing full out now "you...were m-my friend!" she chokes out "an-and I-I-I killed-ed ...you!" She said

"tris you have to breathe or you'll pass out again" I say and she breathes deeply hiccupping as she goes

"hey your ok" I say "We have to tell four your alive" she shakes her head no "he already knows" I take a second to process this, he _knew_ he KNEW!

"WHAT! HE KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE AND KEPT IT FROM ME! THAT BASTARD" I yell thoroughly enraged

"No Chris I just told him" Tris says "but I have something to tell you" she says holding back a smile

" I have children. Two of them. Twins" she says smiling so brightly

"WHAT!" I yell in shock and joy "what are their names?" I ask

"well there's a 6 year old boy and a 6 year old girl. Their names are Tobias William Prior and Natalie Christina Prior" she answers still smiling. I begin to tear up "you named your child after us" I say and tackle her in a hug "so who's your baby daddy" I say wiggling my eyebrows

"oh I thought it was obvious. its Tobias. he's the father" she says

and my heart drops. Tobias was the guy I loved, and I was not about to loose him to Tris...

**cliffy I know! I'm so evil! sorry it took me so long to update but I've been working on other stories so review and give opinions **

**love you all **

**- ImaNerd**


	5. together again?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the divergent series nor the rights to the characters. Veronica Roth does**

Wills POV

I cant believe it. They don't know. They don't know anything. Not about the simulations. Not about the serums. Not about the plan... I have to get them out... And I will**.**

**(A/N: Too Sinister? MWAHAHAHHAH! you have no idea what's coming! Ooooops...did that sound sinister again?)**

Tris POV

I was relieved. He didn't hate me. he said he could never hate me. After I tell them the news Christina acts all weird and Will starts acting somber. What is wrong with them? "So are you and Tobias back together?" Christina asks quietly "I don't know. but he kissed me before I came here" at this her face looks pained "Christina? Are you alright?" I ask "Yeah just not feeling to well" she says "hey so do you want to come see the kids?" I ask "Sure" Christina says.

"well we live on South Haven Street"

" I'll drive" Will says

**Christina's POV**

We Arrive and I see him.

Then I see him tackle Tris in a hug.

The pain is almost unbearable.

I have loved him for 3 years. That's a lot longer than tris and him were together.

He then starts to kiss her and I have to look away. Why does she, a plain little Blonde girl, that is held down by two children, get the guy over me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Tris, Its just I didn't see me having to fight for a guy with her. but it looks like in this fight... the odds are definitely in her favor. Then when its gone over 5 minutes, I say

"the children."

"oh right" Tris says

"yeah" Tobias says

we walk to a door and tris unlocks it

"mommy" I hear a young girls voice say

"momma" another yells, and in seconds they appear at the door hugging their mother, while Tobias glances at them longingly.

_I wish he would do that to me _I think

Then I stiffen up as someone grabs me from behind.

"so about last night...' Will says with a grin

"what about it." I say

"you kissed me" he says

"and...your point is..."

"Nothing. Whatever" will says rolling his eyes

and then I see Tobias kiss Tris again

Tobias POV

When I feel her lips against mine. it feels like falling in love all over again.

I know what I have to do.

But I need Christina's help

**Another Cliffy! do you feel chills? cause I feel chills any way Review your likes and dislikes. also im having a contest. Either PM me an OC which you have made or Review it! I will set the standards at the bottom and when I post next the winner will be up.**

**DISCRIPTION:**

**Nickname**

**full name**

**daring or single **

**height **

**weight **

**facial features **

**hair color**

**old faction**

**relevance in story(background)**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/single/crushing on**

**interesting fact**


	6. WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the divergent series or characters **

**Hey so I thought that you guys should know about me. Im a 12 Year old girl and I live in the United States and I am a HUGE divergent fan!**

** Tobias POV**

Tris had gone, with the kids, to go see Caleb and Cara.

So that left time for me to plan.

The whole thing would take a lot of work an effort from everyone, but it was worth it.

The whole time Christina kept giving me these weird looks and it was really starting to freak me out. so I decided to ask her about it.

"hey Christina" I begin, and when I approach her smile brightens "Hey To-Four" she says, correcting her mistake

"what's up?" she ask non-chalantly

"nothing that's actually what I came over here to talk to you about" I say

she then looks worried "what do you mean! Everything is fine with me! What about you! is Everything fine with you" she says rubbing her arm, with a nervous look about her

"Yeah its just you kept shooting me these weird look, it was starting to freak me out" I say

"sorry its just its awesome you would do all this for Tris (hahahah I just noticed that) She's a really lucky lady" Christina says sheepishly

"well Wills a lucky guy" I say, and her smile widens to the point where it looks painful

"Thanks" she says, then contemplates something before pulling me into an embrace. I stiffen. I haven't really touched anyone besides Tris and Evelynn.

Christina knows that.

So why is she hugging me.

She releases me and looks quite embarrassed "sorry" she says quietly "No. Its fine. You just surprised me, that's all" I say, forcing a smile

And then I hear a scream. One that sounds familiar.

Tris


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I was running

running from **_him_**

He was supposed to be dead!

He cant be alive

and now he's after me!

I have to warn Tobias...

Tobias pov

**I** run out of the room, sprint is more like it, to find her. to find Tris.

I see her running towards me a gashed and cut up face and gasp at who I see chasing her.

_Eric_

**I bet you all were thinking Marcus, Huh? any way R/R **

**-Always**

**ImaNerd**


	8. AN

**A/N:**

**hey sorry it was so short before but to answer a question im not posting the winner for the contest until I have enough people participating... I have only gotten one character so if anyone would like to participate PM me or review your character.**

**Sorry for the authors note... i hate it when that happens to me so i hate doing it to you... buuut i have a message that needs to go out to everyone.**

**-Always**

**ImaNerd**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I run.

Faster than I have ever ran before

but is it enough?

My question is answered immediately as I am pulled to the ground from behind. I feel a heavy weight fall over me and immediately know that I am not strong enough to fight back

"GET OFF OF ME, ERIC!" I yell out, hopefully alerting someone

"Ah... the Stiff. So how are you Tris. You look well, for a mother" fear courses through me, he knows about them

"Yeah Stiff you don't have to worry about me killing you, because I want you alive so you can watch you little Stiff "Family" die. Oh but don't worry... No Ill kill you right after I finish them off." he says, and I can just imagine the sadistic smile he wears on his overly pierced face. I am very afraid because I know it is not beneath Eric to kill children. I have seen him do it before

"Don't you dare touch them you sick bastard!" I spit and he lets out a short laugh and before I can even thing I kick my foot back as hard as I can, feeling it come into contact with something soft while Eric lets out a menacing growl

"shouldn't have done that tris" he says, and I here him pull something out, when I hear a shriek from small child

"MOMMY!" says a small voice that I immediately recognize as Natalie's and I look up seeing her eyes brimmed with tears

"Ah. Almost as though its Christmas" eric says and I can here the smile he's wearing

"Natalie, mommy loves you. you know that, right?" I ask as silent tears run down her face, and she nods "Well then you need to run baby, no matter what you hear or what he says you ru-"my voice is cut off by eric roughly pulling at my hair

"now why would you say that, huh tris? Were all friends here." he says and Natalie takes off running

"Good girl..." I mutter tears starting to trickle down my face, when suddenly the weight is pulled off of my back and I can breathe more freely but instead of looking up to see who or what has come to save me I rest my head on the floor and through all of the events that happen today, I just want to take a nap...

**Lovely ending of a chapter aye? R/R**

**- Love **

**TheDaughterOfLadyAthena**


End file.
